Follow the Four
by KimilaCream
Summary: Follow the four, the search and fight for one thing...


One is a Saint revenging her sister. .Sun-Lin

One is a Thief who controls a troop. .of Grandall

One is Ninja whose fate rest in ..the Soul Edge

One is a Pirate searching for a reason in life

Four girls… all bound to destroy.. Soul Edge

Four girls… locked in a battle of fate

Meet Christ, Leslie, Ruri, and Taro, and join them in their quest. .In SOUL CALIBUR!

[I DO NOT OWN SOUL CALIBUR AND AM MEARLY BORROWING THESE CHARACTERS AND IDEAS - THE PLOT IS ALL ME–

Meet: Christ

Damn it was hot in the South. The tall dark haired saint wiped a sweat drop from the end of her nose. The thick wool clothing she wore was drenched in water, the last of the water Christ had even bothered to pack. The only thing that kept cool against her tanning skin was the light colored jewel brooch that lightly settled in the crook of her neck.

The name brought tears to her eyes. 

Sun-lin had been Christ older sister. Having died on the journey to destroy the blade, Soul Edge. The same journey Christ now dared to take. Christ grew up in the shadow of her elder sister, who showed promises of being the north's savior. Even if she was in the shadow of her sister, her sister still saw her as the bit of light that broke through the darkness of being a saint. Once she was old enough Christ went and trained with her sister and her sisters master. It wasn't long before Christ pinned her sister down for the first time.

It was a blissful two years of adventure with her sister, but in the end her kingdom chose Sun-lin to defend them. Sending Christ's sister out to destroy the evil Soul Edge had created. It was hard to see her sister go off on a quest she was sure she would never come back from. Praying for her sister, fasting, and even giving blood sacrifices to the saint of light, Christ knew when her sister had died.

And for the first time in a month, Christ picked up her quarter staff, and said goodbye to the ones she loved. Christ would find and destroy the thing her sister swore her life on. It wasn't long before Christ caught word of a warrior who was searching for Soul Edge also. Of course he was all the way down south, in the heat, while Christ was all the way up north in the cold. Biting her lip, Christ set off to find this warrior.

Now here she was in the middle of the hottest summer. The small village she had tracked the warrior to be in couldn't have been any busier. It had been a good three weeks of traveling, and she was tired. Seeing a tavern Christ's eyes lit up. Her money bag was quite full, she could afford a few days of rest. Couldn't she?

Entering the musty tavern she was greeted by grunts of drunken men, and the smile of a friendly inn keeper. "How may I help you?" The inn keeper asked. The inn keeper was a nicely built man with a handle bar mustache. He had a perverted gleam in his eye so Christ bowed in the northern way.

"My name is Christ. I have traveled from the north, and wish to take a rest in one of your rooms" she replied kindly. Her quarter staff was in its baton form and did not look like much of a threat.

"Alright my dear. That will be three gold pieces" The inn keeper said with a smile.

"Oh dear.. I guess that's an alright price" Christ said. She had put most of her money in her boots. Knowing that if anyone saw her large amount of money they would over price her stay. Picking out three gold pieces from a bag of five she paid.

"Would you like anything to eat?" He asked pulling out a chair at a two person table.

"No thank you, but I would like some water if you don't mind" Christ asked. He nodded and left.

Christ looked around wearily. She knew it was not smart for a girl of 18 to be staying at such a inn by herself. The drunken men glanced over her way to many times for comfort. Many wore large hoods so you couldn't see their faces.

"That's not to promising" She muttered. She had planned on asking questions about any warriors, but it didn't look like she would have the chance. The in keeper gave her her water. Christ paid four coppers for it and innocently asked.

"I seem to have been robbed a little back, by a warrior who seemed to be searching for Soul Edge. Would you mind telling me if any have passed by?"

"Why yes. He is at the inn right now. Be careful though. I have been losing to many customers from fights he has started. Now if you will excuse me. Please come and find me when you wish to be brought to your room" He replied. His eyes flickered to the corner.

There in the corner were two tables. One was occupied with a burly barbarian, and the other by one of the hooded figures. Christ's mind flickered to possible ways to start up a conversation with the hooded figure. Sex appeal always worked. She didn't notice one of the large drunken Knights wobbled over to her and grabbed at her. Before the Knight could move back, Christ's quarter staff jabbed him roughly in the gut forcing him in to unconsciousness.

Cursing herself, she stood up fast making her table topple over. She hadn't wanted to be noticed as a skillful fighter. Especially if the hooded figure had heard her talk with the inn keeper. And of course with Christ's luck he had. She turned fast to the hooded figure who was already on his feet with his own Chinese styled staff. Bringing out her quarter staff to its full length Christ went into her fighting stance.

"What do you want with me?" The voice sounded young. He could speak English! Though Christ could speak Asian to it was a relief.x

"I am searching for information on the Soul Edge so I may destroy it" Christ answered.

"Allot of people wish to do just that, but you will not go any further" was the dry reply. The hooded figure took off his hood. There before Christ was a very handsome, yet scarred, man a few years older then herself. She could tell he was from Asia, the Ming Empire to be exact.

"I will not be forced to stop" Christ answered coldly.

"Then I will have to kill you" he whispered. Christ knew this would be a hard fight, but she had to continue on…for Sun-lin's sake. The man ran at her twirling his staff with lightning speed. Stepping to the side and swinging her staff with all her might she hit him in the back of the knees. Tumbling over he got up fast jabbing at her. She swiftly shoved all his attacks to the side kicking. She found an opening and swiftly jumped into the air using her heels to grab him around the neck and bring him to the ground. She rolled away in time to step on his staff so he could not get it.

"I have a sister to avenge. And I will always have the Saint of Light on my side" Christ said softly as she stepped off the staff. The man looked up at her confused. He was sure she was going to kill him.

"The Soul Edge. I heard it was moving toward East Asia" he said calmly as he picked himself up.

"Then to the east we shall go. For I will not stop you from reaching your goal" Christ replied.

"If my goal can be stopped by your staff then I have no choice but to follow you, or to join you" the man said. There was a hint of a smile on his face.

"Alright then. I could use the company. My name is Christ by the way" She said turning. She really was tired now, and needed some sleep.

"You may call me Kilik" The man said as he sat back down to his ale. Christ smiled as the inn keeper nodded, his face pale, and led Christ to her room.

Meet Leslie!

The tall white haired girl decked in purple slammed a fist against the wall. She just could not take it anymore!! "Commander Leslie!" The title sent cold shivers down her back. She quickly pulled back on her scarf, muffler, and turned around. Her bright eyes hid away the frustrated tears.

"Yes Meiga?" Leslie asked seeing one of her close friends. He knew she hated to be called by that so he flashed a foolish grin.

"The Halteese are closing in from the east, and Aeneas is looking for you" he said in a straight stance. He looked like a little boy.

"Stop it already. Before I hit you with one of my bombs" Leslie scowled. Her 'bombs' were really just compact balls of cloths dipped in an Asian ink that exploded when caught on fire. She kept a small container on her belt that always had her bombs ready. All she had to do was catch them on fire with her fingers. Her fire magic was rare, but useful.

She had found out about this power of hers when they were training with them. It was her second year and Girardot was teaching them how to make never ending fire. Some fool had decided to sneak up behind her with a rag whip dipped in ink. Leslie could hear him coming up behind her. Just as he let go of the whip, Leslie turned around to put her hand up so her face wouldn't get hit. As soon as her fingers touched the cloth it went up in flames, then exploded. The fools hand was burnt, and he had to leave, but Leslie got to skip the next week of classes for different training.

As her thoughts wandered in deeper, a soft cough made her neck snap. Meiga was gone, probably just bored, and there stood Aeneas. He was about six foot 2, with shoulder length hair gelled back and tied at his neck. He had a pale, smooth, and kind face. He had sharp blue eyes, and slightly pursed lips. Lately Leslie had been feeling awkward around him. She had no idea why. Aeneas had been five years ahead in training, so by the time she made commander, he had already been a knight for seven years. He had been surprised that the little girl who had been to frail to lift a short sword, had gone on to be _his _commander.

To become a commander you had to be willing to stay in training for an extra two years. Though Leslie was an exception. Aeneas had been to eager to get out into the world to wait, but as soon as he heard of Leslie getting stuck right into the middle, he rushed to join her troops. She had three. Two of them were soldiers who had decided to join, and one was only the people Leslie trusted most. They were to infiltrate the enemies strongholds while the other two troops fought in battle.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Leslie asked him in her un emotional mono toned voice.

"Yes. The Halteese are only sending three troops to defend their strongholds here in the west. One troop consist of three generals, and a knight. We have met them before-"

"Mooncalf, Juno, and Halphas right? And the knight is Yufeng" Leslie interrupted.

"Yes" he said continuing. "Should I send the warrior troops out to meet with the Halteese fighters?" He asked. Leslie nodded sharply.

"We are going to need Eurydice, Girardot, and Meiga with us. I have a special mission for Asher and Kira. They are going to be delivering a message to the Gandall forces. The Halteese army just keeps getting stronger! And if we don't get reinforcements soon we are going to get run over" Leslie said pacing. She felt her body shaking. She was only 20! She couldn't handle this all alone. Well- she wasn't ALONE but the weight she carried was driving her crazy. She was just through puberty god Dammit! Just barely

"Are you alright Leslie?" the knight asked. At twenty five his voice still sounded the same as if he were still 18. Leslie looked at him softly.

"Yes. I will be ok…it's just.." she trailed off. It was kinda obvious. Aeneas stepped up to her and set his hands on her shoulders. His touch sent a shock through Leslie. Looking up at him Leslie saw compassion in his eyes.

" The burden on your shoulders, is felt by everyone. Your troop, no, your FRIENDS, worry about you. They would do anything to keep you safe. Don't worry about having all this pressure. We are here to back you up" he said softly.

Leslie was speechless. His face was so close. His words left her heart hammering in her chest. Small tears rolled down her face. His arms slid around her shoulders pulling her in. The embrace was warm and friendly, yet there was a sort of protectiveness in it. She let her tears fall out and she hugged him back fiercely. It was nice to have someone there. To hold and to cry into. She had been holding in all of these emotions for some time. 'He smells of Jasmine' she caught herself thinking.

She tried her hardest to get her mind off of this hug! She was in the middle of a war for crying out loud! Another LOUD cough sounded from in her rooms door way. They were camping at one of their stone strongholds. The two let go of each other fast. Leslies tears quickly stopped flowing as she built up the wall on her emotions. In the door way stood Girardot, his face etched in anger and worry.

"What's wrong?" Leslie asked. She was worried about his reaction to what he had walked in on, but apparently they had bigger problems.

"I had sent out Kira and Asher to send the message, well on their way they were ambushed by Halteese knights! Kira was kidnapped, and Asher returned severely wounded. He wished to see you" Girardot said his voice slightly uneven. He was like a father to Leslie, and she knew he would not wish to upset her.

It didn't work. She pushed right past him and ran fast to Asher's room. Bursting through the door she noticed Eurydice had already started to care for him. "Asher!" she cried, relieved to see him sitting up and smiling. He turned to look at her with an equally relieved face.

"Leslie!….Kira..she.." he started He winced as he tried to stand up. Asher was a big man with traveling pants, boots, and gear on. He refused to wear a shirt or any type of chain mail. He was cut across the chest several times. His blonde hair was limp across his face.

"I know. Don't worry we will get her back, just don't move your to hurt" Leslie said sitting in a chair besides Eurydice who kept silent. Asher lowered his gaze and laid back down. He must have been exhausted for he fell asleep fast. Leslie stayed by his side devising a plan. She HAD to get Kira back. She knew Asher cared for their young friend deeper then Leslie would ever know, and she refused to let her friends get hurt in any way.

"Guess it's up to me to get her back eh?" she asked him under her breath.

Meet Ruri:

The shrill scream echoed for miles. And the evil energy sent its wave of evil for leagues. As the red shard pierced right through the chest, and into the heart of a lone ninja. Falling to her knees as the bird girl ran away. Tira knew this would please her master..yes he would love to see the pain the shard was bringing. She yearned to watch the Tiger girl writher in pain, but she had to go.

Ruri, the ninja, tried her hardest to rip out the evil shard that was now buried in her heart. The wound was split open and her hands were covered in blood. The pain meant nothing to her, but the evil energy, she felt sick. Then suddenly the pain stopped. The energy was still thick around her, but the wound, the blood, and the pain all disappeared.

Sitting back against a large boulder she panted from all the pain that had been. The pain! The energy around her grew stronger. People would come hunting her. They would think she was evil. That-That bird-girl…damn why had she started a fight? Ruri had been drinking that night….so she was under aged who cared? Seeing Tira picking on a little kid, Ruri tapped her on the shoulder and whacked her over the head. The next thing she knew was she was on her back and Tira was pushing a small shard into her chest.

Ruri cursed her foolishness and tried to stand. She could hear someone rushing from behind her. The sound of a sword coming at her made Ruri jump in the air and land turned around in her feet. The effort made her wince. The feverish feeling came over her again. The owner of the sword was a young man, not much older then herself, with spiky red hair and oddly designed cloths on.

"Do you have the Soul Edge? The evil coming from you must be purified" He said emotionlessly. The word Purified sent a sharp pain through her. To purify the shard would kill her surely.

"I can't let you do that" Ruri said clenching her teeth as she pulled out her small daggers, but she preferred to fight hand to hand.

The young man nodded to himself. Taking in a deep breath he glared at Ruri. Waiting for her to make the first move. Reluctantly she did just that. Running at him with her ninja fast speed she would have been able to cut his throat..if only..if only she hadn't fainted.

Yun-Seong looked down at the young girl ninja in his arms. The evil that was coming from her body had dulled. Sweat poured down her face as if she were fighting something. He quickly set her down on her back. She groaned as she clutched her chest, where Yun-Seong could see a small, red scar.

"Damn my good will" he muttered lifting the girl up bridal style. He decided to bring her to Seong-Mina so she could decide what to do. Running fast he made good time. He noticed that the girl in his arms was about 16, and was done with puberty. Him and his perverted thoughts as he hugged her chest to his own. Of course he got hit over the head by Seong-Mina for this…but he didn't regret it in the least.

Ruri awoke the next morning feeling light headed and confused, it was probably a hang-over. She thought until she remembered the shard, and the bird girl. Then she remembered the fight with the guy, and her blacking out. This sure didn't feel like the hard ground..no instead it felt like a bed..and the soft touch of a wet cloth on her forehead. She slowly opened her slightly red eyes to see she was in a temple room. Her cloths were gone and she was left in her underwear, but hey at least she wasn't sweating.

Sitting up and removing the cloth she looked around. The slight thudding of pain in her chest was quickly becoming natural. She was about to get up and run for it when a loud bang made her jump back in bed. There in the door way was a tall women of 23 holding breakfast and medical supplies. Ruri looked at the women wearily.

"Where am I?" Ruri asked.

"The Seong Temple"

"Why?"

"Yun-Seong brought you here"

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask him yourself" The girl said with a final smile as she set down the food in front of Ruri.

Her stomach growled with pleasure. Ruri ignored her stomach and continued to ask questions. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Seong-Mina, and yours?" she asked back. Ruri thought of a good reply.

"Ruri…Why are you taking care of me?" Ruri wondered. Since she wasn't fighting there was no need for her to be rude right? Seong-Mina laughed.

"Because your hurt, and have a hang over" she replied. Ruri rolled her eyes, but she was used to drinking like the best of them so she could ignore the blazing head ache.

Ruri looked down at the white rice and fish, and quickly ate it all. "Can I have my cloths back?" she asked.

"I'll tell Yun-Seong to bring them back to you. They were being cleaned..they were bloody" Seong-Mina said cautiously. Ruri nodded.

"I know. I had an accident" was all she said. Seong-Mina bowed and left. Ruri touched the scar on her chest and touched her throbbing temple. She waited patiently for more answers.

Ok maybe the hangover was starting to kick in. "Stupid drinking games" she murmured closing her eyes for a brief second. When she opened them the same guy from before stood over her with curious eyes. Ruri blinked a few time and gave him a 'Either you back away or you'll die' look. He took many steps back with a sly grin.

"You must be Yun-Seong" Ruri said wearily.

"Wow am I that popular?" he asked flexing slightly. Ruri scowled.

"Can I have my clothing?" She asked him crossing her arms. He had just been aware that she had nothing on but a chest wrap and underwear. His face turned crimson as he handed her her clothing. His hand brushed her, and immediately she could feel the pain in her chest. He had purifying powers. Wincing she waved him away. He left, though she made out his footsteps. He had only moved two feet down the hall way before stopping. She quickly dressed finding her weapons were still hooked to her pants.

Yun-Seong appeared in the door way. Ruri didn't bother to ask how he knew she was done dressing. "Follow me" he said with a smile. Damn happy people. She did as he asked and followed him out of the room. She could tell she was in a temple now. They passed many rooms. Many of the rooms held purified souls that reached out to heal the shard in her heart. One room was extremely pure and made Ruri fall over in pain. Yun-Seong stopped surprised.

"Are you alright?" he asked suspiciously.

"there-there is a soul edge shard in my heart.." she replied weakly as she fought to get up off the floor. Sweat began to appear. The wheels moved in his head as Yun-Seong helped her through the hall. The end room was even worse so he left her out in the hallway way he entered.

The power faded till it only left a small splinter of pain. She walked into the room holding her head up. The room was large and led to the outside. Many people stared at her with fearful looks of sympathy. Of course they wouldn't know her as a ninja. Yun-Seong appeared at her side and smiled. Seong-Mina on her other side.

"What's going on?" Ruri asked as they led her outside grabbing bags on the way.

"We feel that it is our duty to help you destroy the soul edge so you can get better" Seong-Mina said with a laugh. Ruri stopped clutching her chest.

"no if we do that I'll..I will die" She told them. Yun-Seong smiled.

"But if we purified it..the shard inside of you would purify also which would not kill you" he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. Ruri was surprised these strangers were helping her..no saving her from death.

Meet Taro:

"Your to slow Aion" Taro said over her shoulder as she ran past him. Aion struggled to carry the 100 pounds of grain on his back.

"I have a bigger load then you it is harder" Aion grunted angrily his blonde mustache twitching. Taro laughed.

"C'mon! I told you not to take so much! And plus if we don't drop these off soon we wont get paid" Taro said turning around and sticking her tongue out.

"I know alright! 'You should have brought more money with you because You're the Prince for gods sake!'," he mimicked Taro. She rolled her eyes in reply and ran up to him and grabbed off a pound or two.

"Is that any better?" Taro asked as she ran up ahead. Aion grunted and caught up.

"I didn't need your help" he said heavily.

"I know you didn't I just wanted to" Taro replied a smile spreading on her face. Up ahead would be the man they were carrying this up for. The poor mans wagon had broken and the spare wheel couldn't have carried all the grain he was carrying. So Taro and Aion offered to carry it for him if he paid them enough to get food and board at the local inn. They rushed to catch up with the man who led his mules into a field that led to a quaint little house. Aion looked at the back of Taro his face impassive and blank, but his mind reeled. He knew so little about her, except she was a pirate, a feared one in fact. But she was by no means scary or harsh…she reminded him of a kid with a gun. A very handy kid none the least. With her he could pretend to be 'in her debt' (which he was), and go on an adventure, but there was still so much he didn't know about her.

Did he want to get to know her? Now that he thought about it yeah he did.

(Alright that was introducing the characters and their beginnings! Now I will not make the next chapters al the same length and just write till I find a good place to stop)


End file.
